The New Shrek
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See what happens when the Shrek you knew turns into.....a GOD!
1. The Shock

This idea has been in my head for weeks after I wrote Fiona having her first period.

See what happens when Shrek turns from his fat lovable self, into a sexy GOD!!

* * *

"CARLEY!! CARLEY!! Carley, wake up!" Leah runs to her girlfriend Carley's dorm room rapidly banging on the door, making the girl with glasses groggily get up and open the door who saw the girl with dark hair fall flat on her face. "Oww."

"Leah, what are you doing up at......6 in the morning?" Carley wondered helping Leah up.

"You gotta see this. I went to see how Shrek and the others are doing. And when I went there, I saw something that you might like," Leah said who was out of breath.

"What is it?"

"This!" Leah pulls out her camera on and shows a picture of something that made Carley look at it oddly.

"You came here to show me a picture of your brother in a kilt?'

"Huh?" Leah looks at the camera picture of her brother David in a kilt. "I was looking for that to blackma-I mean, uh, show a few of my friends who my brother is."

"....Uh-huh," Carley said as Leah flipped through the pictures she has on the camera until........

"Okay, here it is. Behold!" Leah shows Carley a picture of Shrek completely buff in muscle from head to toe making Carley scream in delight and Leah cover her ears from the shriek. "I knew that was gonna happen."

"Oh, my god! Is this really Shrek!?" Carley said taking the camera from Leah.

"Yep. Completely muscle-toned. I was shocked to see him like this, too. I don't know how he got like this, but I had to tell you as soon as I found this out. Even Fiona was shocked to see him like this."

"We gotta go over there now!" Carley said running to get dressed into some random digimon cosplay clothes.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But I just ran three miles to get here. Can't we just take our time to get to the swamp?"

"No. I want to see if you're right about Shrek being a....a...."

"Hot sexy stud?"

"Yes! So, come on."

"But-"

"Come on!" Carley pulls on the front of Leah's shirt before closing the door to her dorm room.


	2. Accepting

After two hours of traveling, Leah and Carley finally made it to the swamp completely out of breath. Carley was the first person at the door of Shrek and Fiona's house and knocked on it. And when she opened it, Carley saw Fiona with a heart struck look on her face along with drool running down the side of her mouth.

"Judging by the look on Fiona's face, I'd say she's still memorized by Shrek's new style," Leah muttered to Carley who nodded her head in agreement.

"Seems like it. Where's Shrek?" Carley wondered as Fiona wiped the drool off her mouth.

"Oh. Uh, he's inside sleeping," The ogress sighed as Carley walked into the house along with Fiona and Leah.

Carley walked into Shrek and Fiona's room where Leah, Fiona, and her saw Shrek sleeping. He was in his boxers with tone firm muscles on his arms, legs, and torso. Carley tried hard not to squeal in delight, but she couldn't help it after all.

The Shrek she knew turned from a chubby cute ogre to a hot sexy model!

Well, sort of a model, but an idol to people around the world know.

An hour or two of gawking at the sleeping ogre later, Shrek finally woke up and explained what happened to him to Leah, Carley, and Fiona.

"When I was getting something from Far, Far Away, I saw that Charming came out of no where and attacked me by jumping on my back and stabbing me with something in my neck passing out. And when I woke up, I saw that nothing weird happened to me mentally and thought that it was a dud. But when I looked at the mirror, I found myself, well, like this!" Shrek explained.

"I don't get it," Leah said scratching her cheek.

"Me neither. I think what Charming did is a good thing for Shrek," Carley said.

"Huh?" Shrek said.

"Yeah. I'm agreeing with Carley on this one. I mean, you _do_ have muscle, Shrek, but it didn't show anywhere around your body except your arms. But now, you're just......so damn sexy right now!" Fiona said hugging Shrek.

"But I don't like being like this. I'm not the fearful fat ogre everyone knows," Shrek said.

"Maybe Carley and I should go and find someone to reverse.....well....this," Leah suggested.

"No!!" Fiona and Carley yelled.

"Why?"

"Well, think about it. Now that Shrek's a hot, sexy, buff, tone, candy-eyed, ogrelicious-"

"Carley!" Leah exclaimed snapping her girlfriend back to reality.

"Sorry. My point is, Shrek, that the way you are now will scare people even more," Carley said.

"What are you talking about?" Shrek wondered.

"Think about it. You have more muscles which means you can now pick up heavier things like a huge tree, or a hundred hunters when they're trying to hurt your family. Stuff like that."

"......Really?"

"Yeah. You're more of a threat than when you were had fat and muscle."

"Carley makes a good point," Fiona agreed as Shrek smiled now thinking of the possibilities of him being muscular.

"You know? You're right," The bald said, "Since I don't know how long this stuff will be, I might as well take advantage of it."

Carley, Leah, and Fiona nodded their heads as everyone layed around all day with nothing to do. During that time, a few of Shrek's friends came to visit him and saw what he looks like after what Charming did who were impressed to see the new Shrek buff.

* * *

Late that night, since Leah and Carley stayed the night at Shrek's house, Leah was listening to something on her mp3 player while Carley was reading something in her room.

They were about to fall asleep when Leah said with a smile on her face, "Did you agree with Fiona because you just want to gawk at Shrek?" As the twenty-one year old answered....

"I don't have to answer to that." Who turned off the lights and fell alseep beside Leah.

The both of the didn't say anything for a few minutes as Leah replied, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Making Carley punch Leah in her arm. Then, the two didn't say anything again for another few minutes before Leah said, "At least Shrek wasn't in a tight speedo." Feeling Carley push the girl with dark brown eyes onto the floor. "I deserved that."


	3. Stairs and Cameras Don't add up

The next morning, Fiona was walking in the front room with a tired look on her face getting something to eat. While she was doing that, she saw Leah sitting up from lying on the couch.

"Uh, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Fiona wondered.

"Carley threw me out of the room after making a few remarks about Shrek in speedos," Leah said rubbing the back of her head.

"Shrek in speedos, huh?" Fiona said beginning to fantasize about her husband wearing a speedo causing the ogress to smile.

"Will you snap out of it?" Leah yelled making the ogress come back to reality.

"Sorry. But Shrek's just so damn-"

"I get it, I get it. Just don't space out every time about Shrek's new developed body," Leah yawned, "Speaking of that, where's Carley?"

"I saw her waking up and that's all I know."

"And where's Shrek?"

"Drying himself after taking a shower."

Then Leah began to think of her girlfriend's reaction yesterday about Shrek along with what she might do. "I'll, uh, be right back." She got up and ran upstairs to find where Carley peeping through the door of Shrek was changing out of his old clothes and into some new ones holding a camera in her hands?!

What the hell?!

"Hello Youtube," Carley muttered with a smile on her face.

"Carley!" Leah said making the adult jump in surprise and turn around to see Leah behind her, "What that are you do-?"

"Shhh!!" Carley covers Leah's mouth and points to where Shrek is changing. Making the nineteen year old's face turn red who moved Carley's hand from her mouth and whispered.

"What are you doing here?.....With a camera?!"

"Nothing," Carley whispered back hiding the camera behind her back.

"You're gonna post the video on youtube, aren't you?"

"......No."

"Then give me the camera."

"No."

"Give me the camera."

"Never!"

"Give it!" Leah grabs the camera from Carley who refused to let go, 'Man, she's stronger than I thought.'

"I'm gonna bite you if you don't let go," Carley warned Leah.

"You don't have the guts to bite-AHHH!" Leah yelled feeling Carley bite her on the arm, making both of the girls fight on the floor. Shrek wondered where that noise was coming from as took his head out of his window and saw Carley and Leah fighting over a camera. Hearing Shrek yell.

"Watch out for the stairs!" Hearing Leah and Carley yell, tumbling down the stairs to the bottom groaning in pain.

"Well, that looked painful," Shrek replied running down the stairs to see if Leah and Carley are okay.

"Are you guys okay?" Fiona wondered as Carley scrambled to get the camera as Fiona helped her and Leah up.

"Ha! Victory!" Carley exclaimed.

"Jerk," Leah muttered rubbing her now bleeding had, "You bit through the skin.."

"Serves you right for trying to take the camera from me," Carley said as Leah saw something that made her smile.

"In retrospect, you might want to turn around," Leah said.

"Why?" Leah points behind Carley making the twenty-one year old turn around to see Shrek wearing nothing but a towel wrapped his waist. That made Carley's face turn beat red, along with feeling blood squirting out of her nose before fainting.

Leah, Fiona, and Shrek saw this as Leah said, ".......Uh......medic?"

* * *

Carley opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the face of Ogre Child who had a tissue over Carley's nose.

"Ogre Child?" Carley muttered.

"Ah, you're awake," Ogre Child said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Leah called me and told me what happened. So, I came here," Ogre Child explained as Carley sat up from laying on Ogre Child's lap.

"I understand that, but why do I feel so dizzy?"

"You had a massive nosebleed from seeing Shrek in a towel and fainted," Leah said wrapping a bandages around the hand Carley bit after disinfecting it.

"Oh. Sorry for biting you like that."

"I suppose I can forgive you. If you come over here and give me a kiss."

Carley lightly laughs, walks over to where her girlfriend was and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then they heard the sound of Jen arguing with Shrek about something.

"What's Jen arguing about?"

"He saw Shrek's muscles and became jealous. And they've been arguing for hours," Ogre Child said.

"And I say, a monkey can moe the lawn!" Jen yelled.

"What does that have to do with you being jealous of me being muscular?" Shrek yelled back.

"I have no idea! But what I _do_ know is that I want to fight you!"

"Fight me for what?"

"To see who's stronger than the other person."

Shrek thought it was just a stupid idea to fight someone just because he's more muscular than Jen. But if it beats seeing how strong he is, then that's a different story.

"Okay," Shrek said.

"And another-wait. What?"

"I accept the challenge."

"You do?" Jen said.

"He does?" Leah, Carley, and Ogre Child said in confusion.

"Yeah. Since I have these muscles, I might as well put them to good use," Shrek said, "When do you want to fight, Jen?"

"Uh, how about tomorrow at noon!" Jen said.

"Okay, then I'll see you then."

"Well, uh, I'll you....then, and.......shut-up!" Jen walks away from the swamp with Ogre Child behind him.

"Is he like that?" Leah asked.

"Only when he's mad," Carley sighed.


	4. A Great Way to Start the Morning

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long, but here you go. **

The next day, Leah woke up to find something to eat. She wore a black shirt with a dark blue shorts and no shoes as she opened the fridge and pulled out a liter of half empty soda. She tiredly opened the bottle with the sound of a loud hiss coming from it before drinking some of it.

'Well, that woke me a bit,' She thought feeling the fizz running down her throat to her ears. She sees Shrek walking through the halls wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt as he scratched the back of his bald head. Shrek was still trying to wake himself up. "'Morning, Shrek."

"'Morning," Shrek said walking pass Leah was saw someone or something on Shrek's back.

That made Leah turn around and see Carley on Shrek's back with her arms wrapped around his neck with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Is that Carley on your back?" Leah wondered.

"Yes," Shrek replied.

"How did-"

"When I was getting up this morning and came out of the bathroom, I felt someone jump on my back. When I looked in the mirror, I saw it was Carley clutching onto my back like that thing from Naruto," Shrek explained at Leah smiled at this and saw Carley continue to smile with her eyes closed.

'Just like that Ambu from Naruto,' She thought before saying, "How long has she been on you back?"

"For about two to three hours," Shrek sighed, "Do you mind trying to get her off?"

"I'll try," Leah said putting the half full bottle of soda down and walking behind Shrek's back. She then grabs Carley by the legs and tries to pull her off of Shrek's back, "Come on, Carley."

Unfortunately, Carley was hanging onto Shrek's neck too tight for her to let go of him. All Carley did was groan, "Nuooo!!!"

"Come on. You gotta let go," Leah said.

"Noo!!"

"Let go of Shrek! He needs his personal space, too, you know!!"

"Nooo!!!" Carley whined as Leah continued to pull on her until she felt the twenty-one year old kicking her feet that made Leah let go of her.

Leah sighed at this hearing Shrek ask, "Any luck?"

"No," Leah told him as Carley smiled triumphantly hearing that. Then, Leah ran into her and Carley's room. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes later.

"Carley!"

Carley turned her head around to see Leah holding something behind her back.

It was a fork with a doggy bag of Carley's favorite squid in it. Carley's eyes widened at that.

"My super deluxe fried squid!" She exclaimed as Shrek turned around to see what Leah was doing in silence.

"Let go of Shrek or I'll eat your beloved fried calamari," Leah threatened.

"You wouldn't," Carley said as Leah pulled out a fork and began to eat a few fried tentacles of Carley's food. She watched in horror at her friend eating her favorite food not knowing what to do. She wants to stay on Shrek's back and hug him the way she's been doing since this morning. However, she wanted to save her favorite food from her friend who was devowering it.

Then, in instinct, Carley jumped off of Shrek's back and tackled Leah with a loud 'Rraaghh!!' Before getting her squid back from Leah who was lying on her front.

"Oww.. that hurt!" Leah groaned.

"Serves you right for trying to eat my fried squid. I got this from Osaka," Carley said who was still sitting on Leah's back. As Carley was happily eating, Leah saw two shadowy figures stalking behind Shrek slowly until they tackled him to the ground.

"Aah! Help! Let me go!"

Carley looked and saw the two shadows tackling Shrek into a hug. It was Fiona and Ogre Child who were fighting over the ogre male who felt like his arms were about to be torn off by them.

"Hey! I was on him first!" Carley yelled getting up from sitting on Leah's back before putting her food down and running to where her alter-ego and Fiona were still pulling on Shrek's arms.

Leah sighed at the sight she saw with a smile on her face. Then, she shrugged before getting up and running over to help Shrek out of the situation he was in with the three females on top of him.

**Okame:**

**Shrek: Why must you make me go through this kind of torment?**

**Inynaruto365: 'Cause it's funny.**

**Shrek: (angrily glares at Inynaruto365)**

**Inynaruto365: Hey, at least be happy that their's some kind of help that's helping you in this story.**

**Shrek: Yeah. I guess.**

**Inynaruto365: And I think you might want to run.**

**Shrek: Why?**

**Inynaruto365: (points behind where Shrek sees Jen angrily running towards him with a spiky-covered club)**

**Jen: Shreekk!!**

**Shrek: Oh, crap!! (runs off)**

**Jen: I'll kill you!!**


End file.
